ELF
by Yuuko Riri
Summary: Hutan yang terbalut misteri.. Menyembunyikan sosok indah yang memendam kesepian..
1. Chapter 1

Apa kau percaya akan legenda atau mitos yang di ragukan kebenarannya?

Walaupun ada segilintir orang yang mengaku pernah melihat nya.

Tetapi orang-orang di sekitar nya menganggap mereka tidak waras bahkan gila.

Namun bagaimana jika aku sendiri telah mengalami pengalaman yang di katakan oleh segelintir orang itu?

Apakah orang-orang juga menganggapku gila jika aku menceritakannya?

Meskipun perkataanku ini bukan dusta semata?

 **Kuroko no Basket** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Elf** **Yuuko Riri**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou X Kise Ryouta**

 **Genre : Romance/Angst/Fantasy/slight Yaoi**

 **AU, OOC, Alur Kecepatan, EYD Berantakan, Typo Bertebaran, Angst gagal, dll**

Sepasang iris merah bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, melihat barisan angka-angka yang tercetak di atas lembaran kertas putih. Hari ini ia melaksanakan tugasnya untuk merevisi hasil laporan keuangan yang selalu di buat setiap bulan april. Tangannya memijit pelan kedua pelipis, seraya melihat setiap kolom yang hanya berisikan angka-angka yang berdigit melebihi enam nol. Memang hal yang sangat melelahkan untuk memeriksa semua hasil laporan ini, di tambah lagi dengan berbagai analisa yang di buat untuk menentukan apakah grafik keuangan perusahaannya itu menaik atau malah sebalik nya. Ia berdesah pelan, ketika ia memeriksa lembaran akhir dari laporan itu, berusaha melepaskan sedikit kepenatan yang telah membelenggu nya.

Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan barisan kolom berangka sialan itu, kini pandangannya beralih ke kalender. Tanggal 12 bulan april dan bertepatan sedang musim semi. Dan juga hari ini adalah hari terakhir kerjanya sebelum ia menikmati liburan yang di nantikan selama setahun belakangan ini. Ia memang tidak pernah sekalipun libur dalam waktu setahun ini. Terkurung oleh berbagai kegiatan kantor yang tak pernah berhenti layaknya lingkaran. Ingin rasanya ia melepaskan segala kepenatan dan beban yang di pikulnya saat ini sebagai seorang CEO muda di perusahaan keluarganya. Yang kelak suatu saat nanti ia juga akan menggantikan kedudukan ayahnya di perusahaan itu. Beruntung, sang ayah memberikan liburan panjang kepada pemuda itu sebagai ganti atas liburannya yang terpakai untuk bekerja selama setahun ini. Tiga bulan di rasa cukup lama untuknya beristirahat sejenak dari rutinitas maraton kantornya. Ia kemudian memikirkan tujuan yang akan ia datangi nantinya, terlintas ia teringat akan sepupu dan bibinya yang sekarang tinggal di belahan dunia lain. Di salah satu benua yang dilewati oleh pegunungan Alpen dan pemandangan alamnya yang khas. Imajinasi nya mulai bermain ketika ia membayangkan suatu tempat yang jauh dari keramaian dan suasana yang dapat memberikan ketenangan. Membayangkan akan penjelasan sepupunya ketika ia menjelaskan suasana tempat tinggalnya yang selalu diimpikan oleh si pemilik bersurai merah itu. Tergejolak di dalam dirinya yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi sepupu nya yang saat ini tinggal di Jerman. Merasa tidak sabar akan menikmati liburan yang kini sudah ada di depan mata. Ia kemudian membereskan berkas-berkas yang sempat berserakan di atas meja kerjanya, menyusunnya, dan menaruhnya dengan rapi. Ia kemudian memanggil asistennya untuk mengambil berkas yang ia taruh tadi. Dan ia pun berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

 _Akashi Seijuurou, 23 tahun, akan memulai perjalanan panjang nya yang nantinya akan menjadi pengalaman yang tak akan di lupakannya seumur hidup._

.

.

.

Akashi melirik jam tangan yang waktu nya sudah diatur sesuai dengan waktu di Jerman. Ia baru saja sampai dari perjalanan yang panjang dari Jepang. Mengambil koper dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan memegang sebuah peta di tangan kirinya. Ia masi buta arah terhadap daerah ini karena ia baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Jerman. Akashi membuka kembali peta nya, memastikan arah yang tepat untuk menuju stasiun kereta api. Melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju ke sebuah kota kecil yang berada dekat di perbatasan Austria. Menerka-nerka akan tiba sampai jam berapa ia sampai di rumah sepupu nya itu. Ia memantapkan langkah nya menuju stasiun. Dengan berjalan dengan langkah besar, ia perlahan-lahan meninggalkan bandara itu.

Dengan bantuan peta di tangannya, Akashi kemudian sampai di stasiun kereta api. Memesan tiket kelas eksekutif menuju sebuah kota yang terletak di perbatasan Austria. Kota kecil nan indah yang di lewati oleh jejeran pegunungan Alpen membelah benua biru. Ia beruntung, karena tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk keberangkatannya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk menunggu kereta datang. Ketika kereta datang, ia kemudian masuk dan mencari tempat duduk sesuai yang tertulis di tiket. Baru kali ini ia bisa sedikit beristirahat, menikmati fasilitas nomor satu yang di tawarkan di kereta itu. Di sepanjang perjalanan, matanya dimanjakan oleh berjuta pemandangan indah yang tentu saja tidak ia temui di Jepang. Perkebunan anggur, perumahan penduduk, deretan pegunungan, hutan pinus, sampai pada hamparan padang rumput laksana karpet hijau jika dilihat dari kejauhan. Sungguh pemandangan indah seperti yang diceritakan di dalam dongeng-dongeng yang selalu di dengar Akashi semasa kecil.

.

.

.

Kereta yang membawa akashi pun sudah sampai di kota tujuan. Malam menjelang ketika ia baru saja turun dari kereta. Di perjalanan ia habis kan waktu untuk beristirahat, merasa lelah dengan perjalanan di pesawat yang membuat nya tetap terjaga. Kursi kecil kelas ekonomi memang sangat tidak nyaman untuk berpergian jauh. Ia terpaksa mengambil kelas ekonomi karena untuk kelas eksekutif dan bisnis telah habis di booking.

"Akashi-kun"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang yang memanggil namanya dari jauh. Akashi berjalan mencari sumber suara itu berasal. Pandangannya menyapu di segala arah. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat pemuda bersurai biru muda yang tenggelam diantara orang-orang ber-ras kaukasia berbadan tinggi yang berdiri di depannya. Ia memicingkan matanya, mentajamkan penglihatannya ke arah pemuda itu. Dan benar saja, ketika orang-orang itu menghilang, tampaklah sesosok pemuda bertubuh mungil yang sangat di kenal nya.

"Akashi-kun"

Pemuda itu berseru sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah akashi. Memberitahukan posisi tempat berdirinya sekarang. Akashi membalas melambaikan tangannya, dan berjalan cepat menuju pemuda itu. Mereka saling berpelukan, saling melepaskan rasa rindu setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Suara tawa mereka menggema di tempat itu, sebagai ungkapan sukacita akan bertemunya kembali dua saudara yang terpisah oleh jarak. _Kuroko Tetsuya_ , pemuda mungil yang usianya sepantaran dengan akashi. Yang dulu juga menjadi teman bermain Akashi sewaktu kecil sebelum ia dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah tinggal di Jerman.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana kabar mu?" pemuda berambut biru muda itu bertanya dengan nada riang nya, senyuman nya masih tak terlepas dari wajah imut nya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kuroko." Jawab akashi tak kalah riang nya, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah gembiranya saat ini.

"Kau pasti lelah dari perjalanan mu yang jauh, ayo kita langsung kerumah." Dengan semangat Kuroko mengambil koper yang di pegang Akashi, berjalan membelakangi dirinya. Sepersekian detik Akashi hanya terpaku menatap punggung kecil Kuroko. Merasa janggal akan tingkah Kuroko yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Kuroko yang dulu. Kuroko yang sekarang, terlihat jauh lebih ekspresif, riang, dan ceria. Sangat kontras dengan kepribadian Kuroko semasa kecil dulu yang minim ekspersif, datar, dan sarat akan tanda tanya.

"Akashi-kun, kalau kau tetap disitu nanti aku tinggal lho." Celetuk Kuroko,membuat lamunan akan flashback nya pecah, kesadarannya kembali. Akashi menghela nafas penjang, kemudian menyusul Kuroko dengan setengah berlari. Dan berjalan ber-sisi-sisian menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

Mobil yang di kemudikan Kuroko membelah jalanan sepi di kota itu. Hanya gemintang bertaburan dan cahaya rembulan yang menemani mereka di sepanjang perjalanan. Melewati hutan-hutan pinus yang lebat. Sesekali tampak cahaya-cahaya lampu rumah penduduk dari kejauhan. Bagaikan cahaya kunang-kunang yang berpendar di tengah hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Terbalut oleh cahaya terang rembulan, memperlihatkan secara samar pemandangan yang di lalui nya. Landskap yang indah. Wajah akashi tak berpaling dari jendela mobil menatap pemandangan di luarnya. Kuroko yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Akashi-kun, simpan rasa penasaranmu untuk besok." Suara kuroko memecah kan keheningan di dalam mobil itu. Manik aquamarine nya menatap lurus memperhatikan jalan. Akashi hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Kuroko.

Dan pedal gas di tekan lebih dalam oleh Kuroko, jarum spedometer bergerak ke atas. Laju jalan mobil melesat lebih cepat membelah jalan perkotaan kecil itu.

Mobil yang di bawa Kuroko akhir nya tiba di depan halaman rumah. Sorot cahaya lampu mobil menyinari teras depan rumah bergaya khas pedesaan eropa itu. Mereka sampai tepat di malam sudah larut, sekitaran pukul 01.00 dinihari. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil. Tahu kalau sekarang Akashi sudah sangat lelah karena perjalanan panjang nya, Kuroko bergegas mengambil koper Akashi yang tersimpan di bagasi belakang mobil sedannya. Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian menuju teras rumah. Kuroko memegang handle pintu dan membukanya.

"Kami pulang."

Hening... Tak ada jawaban

Kuroko masuk kedalam rumah dengan diikuti oleh akashi di belakang nya. Tampak dari pemandangan mata Akashi, suasana eropa begitu kental terasa. Apalagi ketika mereka berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, perapian yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga. Lengkap dengan cerobong asap yang menjulang ke atap. Rumah berlantai dua yang dirasakan cukup besar oleh akashi untuk ditinggali oleh 3 orang. Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan tergesa-gesa dari dapur, menghampiri kedua pemuda itu dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Waaahhh... siapa yang datang sekarang." Wanita peruh baya itu mendekap kedua sisi pipi Akashi, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Kemudian memeluk keponakannya itu layaknya memeluk putra kandung nya sendiri. Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut ketika tubuh nya di dekap oleh wanita itu.

"Aku datang, Bibi." Akashi berkata pelan, tak sadar ada sebulir bening yang menggantung di ujung pelupuk matanya. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan dekapan lembut seperti ini. Semenjak kepergian ibu nya ketika akashi berusia menjelang 7 tahun. Orang yang memeluk Akashi sekarang ini yang menggantikan peran ibu nya. Memberikan curahan kasih sayang yang sama seperti ia mencurahkan kasih sayang nya kepada tetsuya. Sebelum akhir nya wanita itu terpaksa untuk pindah ke Jerman bersama keluarganya. Wanita yang di sebut bibi tadi itu bernama _Akashi Kyoko_ , yang merupakan adik kandung dari ayah Akashi.

Bibi Kyoko kemudian melepaskan pelukan nya, menyeka sedikit bulir yang menggantung di ujung matanya. Kemudian memegang kedua pundak akashi, menatap pemuda itu lamat-lamat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau sekarang tumbuh menjadi pemuda gagah, sei-chan (sebutan kyoko untuk akashi). Terakhir aku melihat mu kau masih anak-anak. Dan lihat lah dirimu sekarang, kau jauh lebih dewasa dan bijaksana, persis seperti ayah mu."

Bibi kyoko menggenggam kedua bahu akashi semakin erat, menatap penuh kesih sayang serta kerinduan yang bercampur jadi satu. Wanita itu memang sudah menganggap akashi sebagai anak nya sendiri. Kuroko yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum bahagia. Ia sendiri sudah menganggap akashi seperti kakaknya, meskipun usia mereka sebaya, perangai akashi jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya. Lebih cocok di jadikan kakak oleh Kuroko. Kedatangan akashi di rumah itu bagaikan pulangnya salah satu anggota keluarga nya yang telah lama berpisah. Sambutan penuh kerinduan yang dibungkus rasa haru membuat rumah itu menjadi hangat oleh suasana kekeluargaan yang sangat kental. Pemandangan sebuah keluarga yang mengharukan karena terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu.

"Sei-chan.. apa kau lapar?" Bibi Kyoko bertanya pelan, melepaskan genggamannya dari pundak Akashi.

Akashi hanya menggeleng pelan, yang di rasakan sekarang hanyalah rasa kantuk yang mendera. Tubuh nya sudah sangat rindu dengan benda yang bernama ranjang. Sudah hampir seharian lebih tubuh nya tak bersentuhan dengan ranjang. Bibi Kyoko pun memahami, setelah melihat kondisi Akashi saat ini. Rambut berantakan, bajunya yang lumayan kusut ditambah dengan wajah kelelahan, itu sudah cukup menggambar kan betapa lelahnya Akashi sekarang. Kyoko kemudian menyuruh Kuroko untuk membawa akashi menuju kamar. Bersama, mereka melangkah ke lantai 2. Di lantai dua terdapat 3 kamar, kamar Kuroko, bibi kyoko dan satu nya lagi kosong. Memang kamar satu nya itu khusus untuk para saudara yang menginap di rumah nya. Kuroko menawarkan kamar nya untuk ditiduri Akashi, namun Akashi lebih memilih kamar kosong itu. Sudah menjadi tabiat nya dari dulu, membutuhkan tempat privasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Akashi-kun, istirahat saja sekarang. Besok aku akan ajak kau berkeliling."

Perkataan itu hanya di jawab oleh senyuman lembut oleh Akashi. Dan di balas senyum juga oleh Kuroko. Ia menutup pelan pintu itu. Membiarkan Akashi untuk memulai mimpi indah nya.

.

.

.

Semburat langit jingga menunjukkan ronanya di horizon langit ufuk timur. Bersamaan dengan matahari yang perlahan menaik menampakkan dirinya di balik pegunungan. Cicit-cicit burung saling bersahutan bagaikan nyanyian di pagi hari. Akashi perlahan membuka mata, terbangun dari tidur nya yang nyenyak. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap matanya sambil melihat langit-langit atap yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Kesadarannya belum sepenuh nya, sempat ia berpikir untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor nya. Namun pikiran itu kemudian di robek oleh kesadaran akashi yang sudah penuh. Ia sadar kalau sekarang ia tidak berada di Jepang. Lepas dari kegiatan kantor untuk sementara, menenangkan diri untuk menikmati masa libur yang di berikan ayahnya. Ia kemudian beringsut turun dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan pelan menuju jendela berdaun dua yang masih tertutup. Ia ingin melihat suasana pagi, sembari membiarkan udara pagi menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang ia buka. Di buka lah jendela itu, tangannya mendorong kedua daun jendela itu bersamaan. Dan di saat itu juga angin sejuk berhembus lembut membelai wajah tampan nya, memainkan anak rambut yang menjuntai di dahinya. Pemuda itu terpana, melihat apa yang dilihat nya sekarang. Hamparan padang rumput yang luas, pegunungan yang asri dengan matahari yang menyembul di baliknya. Dan juga bunga bermekaran menunjukkan keanggunannya yang tertata rapi di perkarangan rumah bibi Kyoko yang luas. Embun pagi menggelayut dengan manja di permukan bunga. Tampak berkilau, terbias oleh cahaya matahari pagi yang menyapa ceria di awal hari. Dan juga aroma udara khas musim semi. Memang suasana yang diimpikan akashi selama ini. Kalau ia kembali bukan karena pekerjaan, mungkin ia sudah memutuskan pindah dan tinggal disini. Bersama bibi Kyoko dan Kuroko. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya, menikmati lebih lama aroma menggoda musim semi. Membiarkan matahari menyinari wajah nya dan angin yang memainkan rambutnya.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, akashi menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Akashi-kun, cepat turun ayo sarapan."

Tersenyum, kemudian ia bersiap-siap menuju lantai bawah.

.

.

.

Bibi Kyoko dan Kuroko sudah menunggu Akashi di meja makan. Ia kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Di atas meja sudah tersaji berbagai masakan lezat buatan bibi Kyoko. Dan di salah satu piring yang tersaji, terdapat makanan kesukaan nya. Sup tofu. Ia memang sudah sangat rindu akan sup tofu buatan bibi kyoko. Dan pandangannya menyapu kesegala arah, terdapat suatu yang janggal di meja itu.

"Bibi, paman sekarang dimana? Kok tak ada dirumah?" tanya Akashi penasaran

"Paman mu sedang ada kerjaan di Bremen sei-chan. Ia tadi juga menitip kan salam untukmu." Jawab bibi kyoko lembut.

Akashi tersenyum lembut. "Pantes suasana rumah sepi sekali, biasanya kalau sudah pagi pasti suara Paman sudah menggema di rumah dengan kepanikan Paman ketika beliau telat bangun pagi." Ujar akashi

Bibi kyoko tertawa geli ketika mendengar perkataan keponakannya itu. Mengenang kebiasaan suaminya itu yang selalu bikin gempar rumah dengan suara nya setiap pagi.

"Sudah... sei-chan, kau sarapan dulu. Bibi sudah membuat makanan kesukaan mu. Nanti setelah sarapan Kuroko akan mengajak mu berkeliling."

Setelah itu hanya senyap yang menghiasi ruang makan itu. Ketiga orang itu sibuk melahap makanan yang tersaji di atas piring.

.

.

.

Seperti yang di janjikan Kuroko semalam, hari ini ia membawa akashi berkeliling di daerah itu. Memang tempat tinggal Kuroko hanyalah kota kecil yang mayoritas penduduk nya bekerja di bidang pertanian dan perkebunan. Namun di tempat itu juga mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri untuk di kunjungi. Pemandangan alam yang asri menjadi nilai tambah dari tempat itu. Koroko menyetir mobilnya, dan akashi duduk di sebelah nya.

"Kuroko, bagaimana dengan kuliah mu? Apakah lancar?" tanya akashi

"Kuliah ku lancar kok akashi-kun. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan _thesis_ ku. Jadi saat ini aku lebih banyak waktu untuk bersantai." Jawab kuroko santai

"Memang nya kita mau kemana ni?" Akashi penasaran

"Suatu tempat, akashi-kun." Jawab kuroko singkat

Mobil yang di bawa kuroko berhenti tepat di kaki bukit kecil, ia kemudian melepaskan safety belt nya dan keluar dari mobil. Disusul oleh akashi di belakang nya. Sejurus pandangan akashi, di atas bukit itu, istana tua dengan gagah berdiri. Tampak sangat terawat dan keindahannya tak lekang di makan usia. Dan di belakangnya terhampar hutan pinus yang menutupi pegunungan.

"Ini adalah salah satu tempat wisata di tempat ini, Akashi-kun."

Matanya tak menoleh ke arah mana pun, terhipnotis oleh objek yang dipandangnya sekarang.

"Tempat yang indah." Akashi berdesis pelan

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, dari tempat mereka sekarang, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki untuk menuju ke tempat itu. Butuh waktu 20 menit untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Suasana alam yang asri sangat terasa ketika melewati jalan setapak itu, di kanan-kiri mereka hanya lah hutan pinus yang menjulang tinggi dengan rerumputan yang tumbuh di tepian jalan setapak itu. Di tambah dengan bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh di sekitar hutan itu. Akashi sangat bersemangat ketika berjalan melewati jalan setapak itu.

SRAK..

Telinga akashi mendengar suara yang janggal di tempat itu, suara gemerisik rerumputan. Pandangannya ia arah kan ke sisi kirinya. Tampak siluet sesosok yang mencurigakan di hutan itu. Tergesa-gesa berlindung di balik batang pohon yang besar.

" _Manusia..?"_

Akashi menghentikan langkah nya, ia penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat.

" _Jika itu rusa tidak mungkin setinggi dan seramping itu, dan yang tadi aku lihat sepertinya makhluk itu berjalan dengan dua kaki. Siluet nya persis seperti manusia. Memangnya ada orang yang tinggal di hutan lebat seperti ini?"_ Begitulah yang Akashi pikirkan sekarang.

Ia kemudian memicingkan matanya, alisnya bertautan. Memfokuskan pandangan ke arah itu. Lama ia memperhatikan objek yang dicurigai. Namun tempat yang diperhatikan itu sudah tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Tenang, tak ada binatang atau manusia yang ada di sekitar tempat itu. Kuroko yang ada disitu memandang heran melihat gelagat Akashi yang seperti orang bodoh memperhatikan sesuatu yang tidak ada.

Tergidik rasa penasaran, kuruko kemudian bertanya kepada sepupunya itu.

"Akashi-kun... Apa yang kau perhatikan?"

Yang di tanya hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Bohong." Kuroko menyergah, ia yakin kalau sepupu nya itu pasti menemukan sesuatu yang janggal saat ini.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa kau memperhatikan sampai segitunya akashi kun? Kau sekarang terlihat seperti orang bodoh." timpal kuroko. Dia mengatakan kata-kata pedas itu dengan sangat lancar seperti air yang mengalir. Tak peduli apakah Akashi tersinggung atau marah akan perkataan nya tadi.

"Walaupun sifat mu sekarang sudah berubah,tetapi mulut mu ternyata tidak berubah juga, berbicara dengan kata-kata tajam, tak peduli apakah lawan bicaramu itu tersinggung atau tidak." Akashi membalas perkataan Kuroko tak kalah pedasnya.

Senyap sejenak...

"Aku tidak mau kau akan menjelajahi hutan ini karena rasa penasaranmu." Kuroko melanjutkan langkah nya yang tadi sempat terhenti, dan diikuti oleh Akashi di belakang nya.

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya..

"Maksudmu? Memang nya salah kalau aku menjelajahi tempat ini?" Tanya akashi

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Jalan setapak tadi sudah mulai menanjak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa akashi kun, tidak salah kok kalau kau mau menjelajahi tempat yang kau sukai."

Kali ini Akashi semakin bingung dengan maksud perkataan sepupunya itu.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Kuroko, kau tau kan kalau aku tidak suka di bikin penasaran?" Akashi perlahan mendesak kuroko.

"Apa boleh buat kalau kau sudah mulai mendesakku seperti ini, tapi kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak menjelajah hutan ini setelah aku menceritakannya." Kuroko berbalik dan menatap akashi dengan tatapan serius. Ia takut kalau-kalau akashi akan semakin penasaran dan malah menjelajahi tempat itu setelah mendengar ceritanya. Kuroko sudah mengerti betul akan perangai Akashi yang selalu ingin tau ketika sudah penasaran.

"Iya... aku janji." Akashi mengangguk dengan antusias...

"Aku pernah dengar cerita dari penduduk lokal kalau di hutan sebelah selatan dari kastil itu adalah daerah terlarang bagi manusia. Rumor yang beredar kalau manusia berani masuk ke dalam hutan itu ia akan kembali di tepian hutan. Dan jika ada manusia masuk dengan tidak sopannya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari hutan itu untuk selamanya. Sudah beberapa orang hilang di hutan itu dan sampai sekarang tidak di ketahui lagi keberadaannya."

"Terus?" Akashi dengan serius mendengar cerita kuroko.

"Aku dengar juga di dalam hutan itu adalah tempat tinggal para arwah jahat yang meminta tumbal, dan ada yang mengatakan kalau makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dalam mitos juga hidup di tempat itu. Yah... aku juga tak tau cerita yang sebenarnya seperti apa. Tapi menurutku tujuan mereka baik. Ingin melindungi tempat itu dari kerusakan yang di perbuat manusia nantinya. Dan aku sendiri juga tidak tau makhluk-makhluk seperti apa yang tinggal di hutan itu. Penduduk disini seperti enggan menceritakannya. Aku hanya di peringatkan saja untuk tidak boleh masuk ke hutan itu."

Akashi langsung terbayang akan sesosok makhluk mencurigakan yang ia lihat tadi. Ia menelan ludah setelah mendengarkan cerita kuroko.

" _Se-seram itukah hutan ini..?"_

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan kaki sekitar 20 menit, mereka berdua akhirnya telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah kastil besar berdiri gagah di atas bukit kecil yang di selimuti oleh hijaunya pepohonan besar di sekitar nya. Tampak asri dan sangat terawat meskipun kastil itu berusia sudah ratusan tahun. Mereka memasuki halaman istana itu, melewati taman yang luas dan terawat, tampak berwarna-warni dengan berbagai macam bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang guide yang sedang menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang ada di istana itu kepada para wisatawan yang datang berkunjung. Mereka berdua pun bergabung dengan para wisatawan yang lain yang sedang mendengarkan penjelasan guide itu. Kemudian guide itu membawa para wistawan untuk berkeliling sambil menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang ada didalam istana.

"Apakah kau tertarik dengan ini akashi kun?" kuroko melirik akashi yang kelihatannya sudah mulai tidak tertarik dengan istana ini.

"Iya... aku tertarik akan istana ini Kuroko, aku ingin berkeliling istana ini." Akashi menjawab dengan santainya.

" _Meskipun aku lebih tertarik tentang hal yang kau ceritakan tadi, Kuroko."_ Batin akashi.

Guide yang mendampingi rombongan tersebut terus berjalan, membawa para wisatawan untuk melihat semua ruangan yang ada di istana itu satu persatu, sembari menjelaskan tentang ruangan yang dilaluinya. Guide yang mendampingi mereka itu seorang pria, dilihat dari fisik nya mungkin sekitar berumur 40-50 tahun. Para wisatawan tersebut terus mengekori langkah pria itu berjalan. Sampai akhirnya ia membawa mereka menuju lantai teratas dari istana, yang terdapat ruangan tidur raja dan putri. Mereka kemudian masuk menuju kamar tidur raja, Akashi yang sekarang sudah tak berminat lagi dengan kegiatan ini hanya bisa mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang sengaja di buka ketika pagi hari saja. Cukup untuk berkeliling saja itu sudah dirasakan cukup bagi pemuda bersurai merah. Menghiraukan guide yang di depannya yang sedang menjelaskan sejarah tentang kamar yang mereka masuki. Matanya kini hanya menatap pemandangan di luar istana. Dan lagi, Akashi dibuat terpana dengan pemandangan indah yang sedang dilihat nya. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali akashi dibuat terpana dengan keindahan alam di tempat ini. Dari atas sini, ia bisa melihat dengan luas hamparan hutan yang menutupi pegunungan, serta ada aliran sungai yang tidak terlalu besar membelah pegunungan hijau itu. Namun mata nya membola ketika melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa dari hutan itu. Seberkas cahaya kuning yang bercahaya menerangi lebatnya hutan, membelah pemandangan hijau itu dengan cahaya kuningnya. Akashi dengan serius memperhatikan cahaya itu, yang kemudian semakin jauh dari pandangan dan perlahan menghilang. Dan lagi, rasa penasaran akashi mulai meningkat tak terkendali. Tergejolak dengan rasa penasarannya yang sudah mendidih, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Akashi berlari meninggalkan rombongan tour. Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya menatap bengong ke arah Akashi yang berlari terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia mengikuti instingnya untuk harus mengejar asal sumber cahaya. Tak menghiraukan suara kuroko yang menggema di tempat itu memanggil namanya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan tour itu, ia tidak memikirkan resiko yang dihadapi ketika memasuki hutan terlarang. Ia melanggar janji nya dengan Kuroko untuk tidak memasuki hutan terlarang. Ia memang sudah tak peduli dengan apapun, pikirannya hanya terfokus kepada cahaya yang ia lihat barusan. Seperti magnet yang menariknya untuk menyelidiki hutan itu. Ia terburu-buru keluar dari kastil. Menerobos para wisatawan yang sedang bejalan masuk ketika ia sudah mencapai pintu keluar. Akashi kemudian berlari, melewati taman istana yang luas sampai keluar dari gerbang. Menghantarkan dirinya menuju hutan lebat yang ada di depannya.

" _Oh tuhan, apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang? Kenapa cahaya itu seperti menarikku untuk masuk ke hutan ini?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Pojok Author..

Sebenarnya udah lama ni epep kependam di leppy.

Tapi karna seseorang akhirnya ni epep di publish juga../lirik B-Rabbit Ai

Yuuko disini hanyalah author newbie dan baru menginjakkan kaki di fandom ini..

Jadi Yuuko rasa ni epep banyak bener kekurangannya...

dan akashi di epep ini yuuko buat yang versi oershi nya...

tapi seiring waktu bokushi nya juga dapet peran kok.. :D

Dan buat yang udah luangin waktu nya untuk membaca yuuko ucapkan terima kasih.. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Langkah yang semakin tak terkendali, Akashi memasuki wilayah hutan dengan membabi buta. Menghiraukan peringatan sepupunya untuk tidak memasuki wilayah hutan terlarang. Ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana khawatirnya Kuroko saat ini. Berlari melewati pepohonan besar yang menutupi daerah pegunungan itu. Menerobos setiap ilalang hijau yang menghadang nya. Entah apa yang merasuki Akashi saat ini, otak nya mendadak tak bisa bersinkron dengan tubuh. Logika yang selalu diandalkan oleh nya kini dikalahkan oleh rasa penasarannya. Matanya menyapu kesegala arah, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari cahaya itu. Hanya pepohonan dan ilalang. Ia berlari semakin jauh memasuki hutan itu. Menyibak setiap ranting pohon dan ilalang yang semakin lebat.

" _Seperti inikah hutan terlarang?"_

Langkah nya terhenti, ketika ia melihat suatu pemandangan yang mungkin tak banyak di ketahui oleh penduduk lokal disini. Akashi berdiri di tengah-tengah tanah terbuka yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon pinus yang membundar mengelilingi. Dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh di sekitar nya. Membiarkan tanah yang terbuka itu menjadi terang disinari oleh matahari. Sehingga tampak seperti tempat yang bercahaya di tengah kerimbunan hutan yang lebat. Akashi berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan kecil itu, mengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit yang telah menampakkan rona jingga nya. Menandakan akan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Seketika pemandangan hutan menjadi sedikit gelap. Semangat yang menggebu-gebu kini telah pupus oleh kenyataan. Ia tidak bisa menemukan cahaya misterius itu. Langkah nya ia arahkan untuk kembali pulang. Namun ia sekarang bingung, ia tidak tau lagi arah jalan keluarnya. Memorinya ia paksakan lagi untuk mengingat-ingat arah jalan yang sudah dilalui nya. Sayangnya nihil, ia sudah tak bisa mengingat, di buat kalap oleh rasa penasarannya yang tinggi. Akashi mengumpat, merasa kesal dengan situasi seperti ini. Diambil nya telepon genggam yang tersimpan di kantong celananya sebagai pengharapan terakhirnya. Berharap ada segaris sinyal yang berdiri di pojok kanan atas layar sentuh nya. Namun pengharapannya sia-sia, tidak ada satu garis sinyalpun yang timbul di layar handphone nya. Kini ia tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Suasana semakin senja dan hutan mulai menampakkan sisi-sisi gelap nya. Sunyi dan mencekam, sendiri di tengah hutan. Kini Akashi mulai dilanda rasa panik, pacu jantung berdetak sangat cepat sehingga dapat dirasakan oleh dirinya. Ia mengingat akan perkataan Kuroko tadi pagi akan kengerian hutan ini yang di anggap sebelah mata oleh Akashi. Dan kini ia sekarang menanggung sendiri apa yang sudah di lakukannya. Sesal mulai dirasa ketika semuanya sudah terlambat. Dan kini ia hanya pasrah dan berharap akan ada satu keajaiban yang bisa membuat nya keluar dari tempat ini.

SRAK

"SIAPA DISANA?"

Seketika Akashi langsung menoleh ke belakang, bulu roma nya berdiri. Suara gemerisik rerumputan terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Dan ia mulai dilanda panik yang luar biasa. Badannya sedikit gemetaran, keringat dingin bercucuran deras turun dari pelipis nya. Ia tidak tau binatang apa yang sekarang ada di sekitar nya. Atau apakah itu makhluk yang diceritakan oleh Kuroko beberapa jam yang lalu. Entah lah, tidak ada waktu baginya sekarang untuk menerka-nerka sesuatu tentang 2 hal tersebut. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa keluar dari hutan ini sekarang juga.

" _Ano... apakah kau sekarang sedang tersesat-ssu?"_

Suara bernada rendah tiba-tiba terdengar di seluruh penjuru. Mematikan gerak Akashi untuk melangkah menjauhi tempat itu. Ia membatu di tempat, ketakutan menguasai dirinya. Dengan sisa keberanian yang ada Akashi bertanya dengan nada terbata-bata.

"Kau siapa dan dimana kau sekarang?"

" _Aku adalah sesuatu yang kau cari-cari."_

Mata Akashi seketika membola ketika melihat sesuatu yang ada di depannya. Seberkas cahaya yang semakin lama semakin terang terlihat di balik pohon besar yang menutupi nya. Dan kemudian meredup dengan sendirinya. Sesuatu yang ia cari-cari kini telah ada di depan mata. Di balik pohon itu muncul seseorang yang mempunyai iris berwarna topaz sedang memperhatikan Akashi. Kepalanya yang keluar di balik pohon itu memperlihatkan surai panjangnya yang bewarna pirang jatuh tergerai dari bahunya. Menatap Akashi dengan tatapan malu-malu. Akashi terkesiap, melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Rasa penasaran kembali muncul, perlahan ia berjalan mendekati orang itu, namun pemilik surai panjang itu cepat-cepat menyembunyikan tubuh nya di balik pohon besar.

"Hei... tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu takut kepadaku. Seharusnya aku yang sekarang sedang ketakutan. Keluar lah." Akashi berkata dengan sangat pelan, sangat hati-hati, membujuk makhluk itu untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Akhirnya dengan malu-malu ia menampakkan dirinya, berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari pohon tempat ia bersembunyi tadi. Dan lihat lah apa yang ada di depan Akashi sekarang. Sesosok lelaki dengan surai panjang sepinggul dan bewarna pirang tergerai dengan bebasnya. Matanya yang indah dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan lebat membungkus iris topaz nya yang bersinar. Dan ia juga memakai pakaian _long dress_ berlengan panjang yang membalut tubuh nya. Jarinya yang panjang dan lentik, serta memperlihatkan kulit nya yang putih mulus. Sekilas Akashi mengira kalau ia adalah seorang perempuan. Akashi benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat nya sekarang. Dengan kaki telanjang, lelaki misterius itu berjalan mendekati Akashi. Tapi, pemuda bersurai merah itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Hingga akhirnya ketika jarak antara mereka berdua hanya sekitar 3 jengkal. Barulah Akashi menyadari akan sesuatu yang tak terduga dari lelaki aneh itu. Bentuk telinga nya berbeda dengan manusia biasa, bentuk daun telinga yang melebar dan lancip di ujung nya. Persis seperti peri-peri yang di ceritakan di dalam dongeng. Akashi terdiam dan tak berbicara sepatah katapun ketika laki-laki itu berjalan semakin dekat dan memperhatikan lama kearah Akashi. Lamat-lamat ia perhatikan pemuda bersurai merah itu dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Lalu dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Seketika raut wajah lelaki itu menunjukkan ekspresi kaget bercampur bingung, seakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi secara tak terduga. Akashi yang memandang raut wajah itu hanya menatap aneh ke arahnya. Melemparkan pandangan yang banyak diartikan dengan kata-kata.

" _Kau...ma..manusia-ssu, bagaimana bisa—" L_ elaki itu berkata dengan tak percaya setelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kalau aku manusia, memang nya kenapa? Apa kau datang kesini hanya untuk memburu kelinci yang sedang tersesat?" Desis Akashi, matanya masih mengawasi lawan bicaranya sekarang dengan tatapan was-was.

"Heyyyy.. tolong jaga ucapanmu-ssu, aku bukanlah makhluk yang seperti itu. Hanya saja jarang sekali manusia bisa masuk ke hutan sampai sejauh ini." Seru lelaki itu.

Hening sejenak...

"Kau tak perlu takut-ssu, aku bukanlah makhluk jahat yang dibicarakan orang-orang di luar hutan." Ujarnya, meyakinkan Akashi untuk tidak takut terhadap nya.

"Apakah itu benar?" Akashi balik tanya.

"Tentu saja-ssu.. bahkan aku sudah lama ingin bertemu dengan manusia." Ia berusaha meyakinkan.

Langit malam telah memunculkan gemintang yang sudah menunggu gilirannya di angkasa. Memamerkan cahaya yang berkelap-kelip menghiasi malam. Cahaya bulan juga dengan ramah nya menyinari tempat itu dengan sinar kelabunya. Menerangkan lapangan kecil itu dengan cahaya yang terang. Persis seperti sorot lampu di acara pementasan drama, menyinari dua aktor utama yang sedang bersandiwara.

Kening nya berkerut, pernyataan dari makhluk itu bertolak belakang dengan apa yang telah ia dengar.

"Hei, kau tidak bercanda kan? Dan apakah kau disini sedang cosplay? Kenapa telingamu lancip begitu?" Tanya Akashi

Perempat imajiner muncul di pelipis lelaki itu..

"Tentu saja aku serius.. Hei lihatlah, ini telinga asli bukan cosplay seperti yang kau bilang." Ketus nya. Kemudian ia menunjukkan telinganya kepada akashi.

Akashi masih memandang seakan tidak percaya..

"Masih tidak percaya juga?" Lelaki misterius itu meraih tangan Akashi lalu mendaratkan ke daun telinganya. Dan tangan Akashi meraba-raba telinga itu.

" _Oh tidak ini nyata."_ Batin Akashi

"Apakah kau sudah percaya-ssu?" Tanya nya

"Ya begitulah... tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ada makhluk lain selain manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan yang ada di bumi." Ujar akashi

"Ya, aku sudah bisa maklumi-ssu kalau kalian para manusia pasti terkejut ketika melihat bangsa kami." Sahut lelaki itu.

"Oooo ya... Aku mau tau namamu-ssu. Kau bisa memanggilku Ryouta." Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Akashi. Senyum lebarnya terukir di wajah cantik nya.

"Akashi Seijuurou, kau bisa memanggilku Akashi." Akashi membalas jabatan tangan Ryouta.

"Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu Sei-cchi." Celetuk Ryouta

"Heh... Sei-cchi?" Tanya Akashi penuh keheranan

"Sudah kebiasaan ku untuk menambah kan –cchi di belakang nama orang." Sahut Ryouta

Merasa lelah karena terlalu lama berdiri, ia kemudian duduk di atas rerumputan. Dan kemudian diikuti oleh Ryouta. Rasa curiga nya perlahan memudar. Akashi yakin kalau makhluk itu bisa memegang ucapannya.

"Kalau dilihat dari fisik, apakah kau termasuk bangsa 'elf', Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi

"Yup... aku termasuk bangsa elf-ssu?" Jawabnya

"Aku kira elf itu hanya ada di mitologi eropa saja." Gumam akashi, dagu nya ia topangkan ke tangan kirinya. Memperhatikan makhluk di depan itu sekali lagi. Ia seakan tidak percaya kalau makhluk yang selama ini ia yakini hanyalah mitos kini ada di depan matanya. Persis seperti yang di ceritakan orang-orang akan bangsa elf yang terkenal dengan makhluk yang memiliki keindahan sempurna. Dan kini keindahan itu ada di depan matanya.

"Kau salah-ssu. Bangsa kami sudah ada sebelum adanya bangsa kalian. Dan kami juga di beri keistimewaan yang tak didapat oleh bangsa kalian. Di beri umur panjang tanpa mengubah fisik kami sedikitpun. Hanya saja jumlah kami semakin berkurang sejak manusia datang dan memburu kami-ssu. Banyak saudara-saudaraku mati terbunuh saat masa pemburuan itu. Dan kini hanya aku satu-satu nya dari bangsa elf yang tersisa." Ryouta menunduk, matanya berkaca-kaca ketika mengingat kejadian yang menyayat hati di masa itu. Akashi yang melihat nya seakan mengerti apa yang di rasakan oleh Ryouta. Kesepian dan kesedihan yang tersembunyi secara apik di balik wajah menawannya itu.

"Ya kau juga tidak bisa memutar-balikkan waktu yang telah bergulir. Sejarah pahit yang dialami bangsa kalian juga tidak bisa kau ubah. Hanya saja jika kau selalu bersyukur atas hidup yang sudah di berikan Tuhan sampai saat ini, dan kau hadapi hidup ini dengan senyuman dan kebaikan. Aku yakin saudara-saudaramu yang telah mendahuluimu itu pasti senang melihatmu dari atas sana." Akashi berkata dengan suara rendah, berusaha menenangkan lawan bicaranya yang diam-diam mulai berlinang air mata.

Hening sejenak, hanya suara jangkrik dan binatang malam yang terdengar..

"Aku juga mengalami hal yang kurang lebih sama sepertimu Ryouta, ditinggal mati ibu ketika aku masih kecil. Dan ayahku selalu menjejaliku dengan pelatihan dan pelajaran yang membuat ku tak bisa untuk menikmati masa kecil sedikitpun. Aku juga sering merasakan kesepian ketika aku sendiri. Menatap langit malam di balik bingkai jendela yang besar sebelum tidur, merasa iri dengan bintang-bintang yang muncul dengan bebasnya di angkasa luas. Iri terhadap burung yang mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang kemanapun yang ia suka. Dan juga iri akan orang-orang yang bisa menentukan jalan hidupnya secara bebas semau mereka. Tanpa tekanan, tanpa belenggu yang menjerat diri nya. Dan juga tanpa terikat aturan yang memaksa kita untuk menuruti gaya hidup yang sama persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh para pendahulu. Membentuk sistem yang membuatku ingin berteriak meminta kebebasan." Memorinya ter-set akan kehidupan masa kecil nya. Mencoba tegar ketika mengingat masa-masa itu.

"Ya kita juga bisa saling mengerti dengan kemiripan masa lalu kita-ssu. Aku sendiri juga berusaha untuk menerima apa yang telah terjadi. Membiarkan itu semua sebagai sesuatu yang terukir di dalam sejarah. Mengikhlaskan semua meskipun butuh waktu yang lama untuk tidak bersedih. Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa hanya aku yang berdiri sendiri menghadapi sisa waktu yang diberikan Tuhan. Tanpa siapapun disampingku." Ryouta hanya menunduk sambil menyeka matanya yang basah, berbicara dengan suara serak karena menangis.

Merasa iba, Akashi kemudian mendaratkan tangannya di pucuk kepala Ryouta. Mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Sei-cchi?" Ryouta mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Akashi dengan mata yang berkilau terbalut oleh air mata.

Akashi terus mengelus, menyentuh tiap-tiap helai halus pemilik surai kuning itu. Membayangkan betapa rindunya Ryouta ingin berbicara dan berkumpul di tengah-tengah keramaian. Tak perlu memandang apakah ia elf atau manusia. Akashi juga tak bisa membayangkan betapa kuatnya ia bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepian dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasa Ryouta. Merasakan kesepian dalam waktu yang sangat lama tentu menyiksa dirimu. Tapi aku akui kau itu orang yang kuat Ryouta, mampu menahan rasa kesepian dalam waktu yang lama."

Ryouta mulai terisak...

Sembari mengelus, perlahan tangan Akashi mendaratkan kepala Ryouta di atas pundak nya. Memeluk Ryouta dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajah Ryouta yang sekarang sudah terisak di dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan ia menangis, mengeluarkan segala rasa yang selama ini yang ia pendam sendiri. Isak tangis perlahan berubah menjadi tangisan pilu. Ryouta menangis sejadi-jadi nya. Dekapan akashi kian erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan ryouta dalam keadaan menyedih kan seperti ini. Terbesit di dalam hatinya, ingin membuat perjanjian dengan dirinya sendiri. Janji yang tak ingin membuat makhluk rapuh ini merasakan kesepian lagi.

" _Ryouta...aku ingin menjadi teman yang tak ingin membuat mu merasakan kesepian lagi."_

.

.

.

Lama ia mendekap tubuh Ryouta, isakan keras itu perlahan-lahan mereda. Ryouta yang sedari tadi menangis kini sudah kembali tenang. Sejenak ia memangkukan kepalanya di pundak akashi.

"Sei-cchi, aku malu kalau kau melihat ku seperti ini." Ujarnya lirih

"Heh... kenapa harus malu? Yasudah.. kau hapus dulu air matamu sebelum kau menatapku.

Dengan cepat Ryouta mengusap mata nya yang basah. Membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata yang membasahi wajah nya.

"Apakah kau sudah mendingan sekarang?" Tanya Akashi seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Ryouta mengangguk pelan dan kemudian menatap lurus kearah Akashi. Cahaya bulan yang terang menyinari wajah menawan ryouta.

"Aku sudah mendingan-ssu. Terima kasih Sei-cchi." Senyum pun terpancar dari wajah nya. Senyuman cerah seperti senyuman tulus anak kecil. Membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu terpana melihat nya.

"Iya Ryouta... sama-sama." Jawab nya lembut.

Langit menunjukkan letak bulan mulai meninggi. Pertanda malam mulai larut. Akashi langsung berpikir untuk segera keluar dari hutan itu. Pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada Kuroko yang sekarang sudah kesusahan mencari nya. Ia juga tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana murkanya Kuroko jika ia menemukan dirinya.

"Ryouta... maaf aku harus pulang sekarang. Sepupuku sekarang mungkin kesusahan mencariku." Akashi bangkit dari duduk nya, menyibak celananya yang tampak kotor oleh tanah yang menempel.

"Heh... sekarang-ssu?" Tanya nya.

Akashi mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi-ssu?" Tanyanya dengan lirih

"Tentu saja Ryouta, asalkan kau beritahu padaku jalan untuk masuk menuju ke sini."

Senyum pun tergurat di wajah Ryouta..

"Aku akan memberitahumu Sei-cchi. Tapi kau harus berjanji kepadaku untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada seorangpun-ssu. Hanya kau satu-satu nya manusia yang tau akan hal ini. Aku ingin kita bertemu lagi, banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu."

Akashi mengangguk pelan.

"Aku janji, Ryouta. Dan aku juga ingin mendengar lebih banyak cerita darimu." Akashi tersenyum simpul.

"Yosh... aku akan mengantarmu sekarang-ssu. Ayo."

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, siluet tubuh mereka berdua perlahan hilang di telan kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

"Aku kira kau sudah mati di terkam binatang buas." Nada sarkastik menggema ketika aquamarine nya menangkap siluet Akashi yang keluar dari hutan. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada. Tatapan tajam langsung menusuk Akashi, wajah Kuroko merah padam. Menahan amarah yang sedari tadi sudah mendidihkan darahnya.

Diam seribu bahasa, hanya itu yang bisa Akashi lakukan. Ketika ia melihat orang yang di depannya sekarang. Baru pertama kali nya ia melihat Kuroko semarah itu, menunjukkan ekspresi sinis yang selama ini tak pernah ia lihat. Akashi merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ia perbuat. Tidak mendengarkan peringatan Kuroko dan masuk ke hutan dengan seenak jidat nya. Tak memikirkan kuroko yang panik ketika mencari nya. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju arah Kuroko. Menunduk, diselimuti rasa bersalah. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah sepupunya.

"Kenapa kau menunduk?" Desis Kuroko

Senyap... Akashi masih diam dalam kebisuannya..

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau menunduk?" Nada suara nya sedikit ditinggikan, emosi yang ditahan Kuroko perlahan meluap.

Akashi tidak bergeming

"TATAP AKU SEKARANG AKASHI...!"

Akashi terhenyak, tidak menyangka kalau orang yang di depannya itu adalah Kuroko. Orang yang dulu di kenalnya pendiam dan tak banyak omong kini telah menjelma menjadi harimau ganas yang sedang mengamuk. Patah-patah ia gerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kuroko. Namun tiba-tiba...

PLAK

Layangan tangan mendarat cukup keras di pipi Akashi. Meninggalkan bekas merah tangan yang menempel. Akashi terhenyak untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tak mengira Kuroko akan bertindak sejauh ini.

"Kau memang kurang ajar... tabiat mu memang tak bisa kau ubah dari dulu. Pergi ke hutan itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Apa kau tak berpikir betapa panik nya aku ketika melihat kau tiba-tiba lari dan menghilang masuk ke hutan itu?"

Kini kuroko tidak bisa menahan emosi nya yang sudah meledak. Marah,dan khawatir berbaur menjadi suatu perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi manahan gejolak emosi ini yang sudah mendidihkan darah nya sedari tadi.

"Kuroko...aku minta ma-"

"DIAM KAU...! AKU BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA...!" Kuroko memotong suara Akashi dengan nada penuh emosi.

Senyap sejenak..

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Lima detik...

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang...

"Akashi, kenapa tak kau gunakan otak cemerlangmu itu untuk memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang kau buat repot karena tingkah mu? Kenapa kau tak bisa mengesampingkan ego mu untuk keselamatan dirimu juga? Kenapa kau selalu sembrono untuk selalu ingin tau meskipun orang-orang sudah memperingatimu kalau itu berbahaya? Bagaimana jadi nya kalau kau tak kembali dari hutan itu untuk selamanya? Apa kau ada berpikir sampai kesitu hah? Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana bersalah nya aku karena tak dapat menjagamu ketika terjadi hal mengerikan itu? Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan bibi di rumah? Dan ayahmu yang sedang sibuk bekerja di Jepang sana? Kemana otak mu ketika kau berlari menuruti ego dan rasa penasaranmu itu Akashi? kenapa otak mu tak mampu berpikir sejauh itu hah?" Nafas Kuroko terengah-engah, semua emosi nya telah ia luapkan dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menusuk.

Akashi membatin di dalam dirinya..

" _Kuroko, kau terlalu berlebihan... hutan itu tidak seperti yang kau kira."_

Kedua pundak Akashi di genggam oleh pemuda yang lebih pendek itu.

"Kumohon Akashi-kun... Jangan kau celakakan dirimu karena rasa ingin tau mu. Aku menyesal ketika menceritakan tentang hutan itu padamu. Dan gunakan otakmu itu untuk memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Tapi aku sangat lega melihatmu bisa keluar dari hutan itu tanpa luka sedikit pun." Tampak raut wajah lega menghias di wajah Kuroko.

Ketika melihat kuroko sudah mulai tenang, Akashi membuka suara

"Kuroko... maaf kan aku."

"Sudah... kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku Akashi-kun. Melihat mu baik-baik saja kau sudah ku maafkan." Jawab Kuroko dengan nada dingin nya.

Kuroko melepaskan genggaman di pundak Akashi. Cahaya bulan menyelimuti tempat itu, desingan suara serangga dan nyanyian binatang malam pun semakin keras terdengar.

"Sudah terlalu malam, ayo kita balik. Aku tidak mau membuat Ibu khawatir di rumah. Dan aku minta sesampai di rumah, bersikap seperti tak ada kejadian apapun. Anggap saja kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi."

Permintaan Kuroko hanya di balas anggukan pelan oleh Akashi.

Mereka berdua berbalik menjauhi tempat itu. Berjalan di jalur tempat mereka berjalan ketika menuju ke istana itu. Menuruni bukit kecil yang hanya di tuntun oleh sinar abu-abu rembulan. Dari atas bukit itu, suasana kota itu tampak jelas terlihat. Dari kejauhan, cahaya kecil benderang dari lampu rumah penduduk. Menyebar layak nya parade kunang-kunang di malam hari. Namun Akashi tak bisa menikmati suasana itu lebih lama. Terkejar oleh waktu yang memaksanya untuk harus segera kembali.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
